


The Pros And Cons of Being a Lay

by MirtaF



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirtaF/pseuds/MirtaF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lay struggles with some feeling that he has never supposed he was capable of feeling. He is not quite able to name them, to localize their source or the reason why do these feelings keep getting tangled with all his perfectly boring overdosed life. The only fact that he is sure of is that he would be grateful had these feeling gone away to wherever they came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fool's World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mika__mi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika__mi/gifts).



> Produced solely because of my lovely Mika__mi that I absolutely adore but sometimes am unable to understand when it comes to combining pairings and shipping the little boats onto the ocean of large and massive ships. Though, I am very impressed by her ability to withstand the unfavourable conditions on the sea.
> 
> End.

Lay lied flat on his stomach, panting heavily. They have just finished a four-hour practice and he felt drained from all the energy and will to live that had been already in scarcity originally. He glanced to his left and twitched at the sight of Luhan-ge slowly massaging Minseok-ge's shoulders. Suddenly he felt his own body stiffening and aching, yearning for a comfort as such. He turned his head to the right and noticed Kris-ge on the phone. His face was glowing with this healthy and appealing glow that only people in love can emit. He heard the conversation was in English. He was so talking to Amber, probably about the latest NBA matches - their shared and common love.

He felt sick to his stomach from all this happiness, cheesiness and cosiness around him so he moved his gaze to the front. God, what a mistake it was. Lay was sure it could have been the worst decision of his life. In this very moment he was quite sure that had he seen his older hyungs making out he wouldn't have been so distraught. Tao. Tao talking via FaceTime with non other than his respective Korean member - the bratty insufferable maknae Sehun. Lay was aware of the fact that all the fans have noticed the two maknaes were close and closer and too close sometimes. He knew that Tao would do anything just to put an arm around Sehun's waist. He thought that Tao was being painfully obvious about his infatuation. He couldn't understand why Sehun liked this girly mumbling idiot that got on everybody's nerves in the first place.

Anyway, seeing them laughing their butts off for no reason has wiped away the mere reminiscences of cheerfulness from Yixing's life for good. God and all of the Mighty Spirits of Earth, why was it always him that had to be deprived of having a decent spoon of happiness once in a while? As the final resolution he has turned his face downwards and pressed it to the cold floor of the practice room. He wanted to fall asleep and wake up in a totally different universe free from all of those happy, problem-free and smiley idiots. Oh God, oh good God was he becoming a bitter old geezer?

"Hyung," a quiet chuckle has cut the stream of his black and even blackening thoughts short, "are you having a conversation with the parquet"?

Chen was standing there with his clueless expression, amused by all the romance taking place in this very small room. He could spill some all-so-witty commentary about how the condensation of love pheromones is higher than the permissible standard but instead he straightened his arm and helped Lay up.

"Should we go and get some actual food or do you prefer love as a main dish like these fools here"? Something in Jongdae's voice told Yixing that he was finding this whole situation very much stupid. He smirked. An ally at last.

"Chinese or Korean," and off they were discussing probably the most serious matter there was - food choice.


	2. The Hyungs And The Dongsaengs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lay struggles with some feeling that he has never supposed he was capable of feeling. He is not quite able to name them, to localize their source or the reason why do these feelings keep getting tangled with all his perfectly boring overdosed life. The only fact that he is sure of is that he would be grateful had these feeling gone away to wherever they came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a native user of English language and therefore there are, undeniably, some mistakes present. All are mine as I have no beta for this story.

Yixing chewed slowly on his food, thinking about what he felt seeing Tao and Sehun happily chatting together. It's not like he was disgusted by gay love (not at all, he adored looking at Luhan and Minseok when they were being romantically angry at one another), but rather he was disgusted by this particular relationship. Not disgusted - disturbed, furious, mislead. Yes, Tao and Sehun just didn't seem right but Yixing couldn't think of any particular reason why it all seemed out of place.

"What's bothering you, hyung"?

Oh, right, he forgot that Jongdae was there with him. Yixing smiled at him and shook his head, "It's nothing, just thinking about... life".

Jongdae didn't press the matter and Yixing suddenly was flooded with gratitude towards his dongsaeng. Looking at him, silently smiling next to him, Yixing realised that Jongdae was a very good person. Everybody knew he liked a good laugh and usually he would look for a reason to laugh among the weaknesses and flaws of their fellow members, but over all Jongdae was a really good person - caring, tactful, protective and kind.

"You are a good person, Jongdae. You are my favourite dongsaeng", the younger one seemed a little bit puzzled at Yixing's words but he was also quite used to the weirdness coming from his Chinese friends so he just smirked awkwardly and pretended to be embarrassed, causing a roar of laughter erupting from behind them.

"So you went ahead to have a secret date, you two! Leaving your hyungs, sneaking out by yourselves..."

There stood Luhan and Minseok, the latter's arm around the other's shoulder, and there was Kris with his arms folded and his all-knowing chuckle present on his face.

"I, unlike you two _hyungs_ , like my companion to be a girl, no offence Yixing-hyung - you are a great man but we are just not meant to be".

Another wave of laughs and chuckles has filled the room. The pleasant atmosphere continued through the evening and Yixing has almost forgotten about how he hated Tao at the moment. Yet, it all came back once the five of them got back to the dorm to find their maknae lying on the couch, talking with Sehun through the FaceTime on the big screen. Everybody seemed happy and energetically evaded the two's conversation with 'how-are-yous' and 'are-you-behaving-yourself-and-being-a-good-maknaes'. Yixing felt sick to his stomach at this scene, seeing how Tao's smile widened and how Sehun relished the attention from his hyungs - he just retreated to his bedroom. Well, the bedroom was his and Luhan's, what normally was to Yixing general liking but on this particular day was quite fatal, as his roommate and his little beloved Baozi stormed inside mere fifteen minutes later. They were all smiles and butterflies and unicorns. Until. Until they saw sulking Yixing that sat on his bed, motionless, hugging tightly onto his pillow.

"Oy, Yixing, what is it? You haven't even greeted Sehunnie, he was totally devastated by your insensitiv...", something made Luhan stop. He was just about to cheerfully insult Yixing, as he always did, but the latter's look hinted him that something was wrong, something was different. Luhan, being the genius he was, looked at Yixing for a few moments, still embracing Minseok and playing with his a little bit too long fringe. Yixing was piercing him with his gaze. But why? That was probably essential, understanding it, to resolve whatever difficulties his dongsaeng was facing. Why would he stare at him like that? Hurt, uncertain, very engaged, unlike his usual self.

Then it hit him just like that, when Minseok stirred a bit, yearning for some more warmth under Luhan's sweater. Yixing wasn't staring at him, he was staring at _them_.


	3. To Plot a Perfect Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That is, the hyungs are always there to help their friend, and dongsaengs are too.

"You are staring at us", a statement that brought both men's eyes onto Luhan proceeded into a question, "and I want to know why"?

For this, Yixing did not really have an answer. He just now has realised that, indeed, he has been staring at the two of his hyungs. He has also came to a conclusion that the two just casually enclosed in one another's embrace was the most right thing in the world and it has awoken a wish inside him - a sudden wish for a similar right setting for him and... And someone special.

"I asked you a question and I am not to be ignored. Why are you staring"?

Right, Luhan-hyung was not one to be deprived of answer to his questions and he was most definitely not one to accept being ignored.

"I want to be like you too", the words left Yixing's mouth before he had formed this sentence in his mind, "comfortable, close, safe with someone. Luhan-ge, Minseokie-ge, I think that I..."

Luhan raised his eyebrow and looked at Minseok that was now sitting beside Yixing with a serious expression, "You - what? I am not lending you my Minseok", and he placed his hand onto the latter man's shoulder, protectively.

"I don't want your Minseok".

The eldest of them stirred, being uneasy hearing the two talking about him as if he were an object to be possessed, "Well, thank you for letting me stay with my lawful master, " he hissed, "what is it then, Yixing"?

He looked at them hopelessly. He was almost sure that he already knew what was wrong with him, what was this unpleasant sensation building up in the pit of his stomach and what was the thing that put him in mood swings for some time. He was sure that he has localized the source of this problem accurately.

"I am, probably, in love".

Laughter filled the air, piercing every cell of sensitiveness in Yixing, "What is there to laugh about"? He hoped, in this very moment, that Luhan-hyung would choke on his spasm of chuckling. He didn't and, when he remotely calmed himself down, he spoke, "My dear friend, the fact that you have been in love with our adorable maknae is not a secret to me. Nor to Minseok. No, no, don't put that frightened face on - I don't reckon anybody else has noticed," he made a little pause, "let's say that the two of us are slightly more experienced in this field. Don't worry".

"I am, actually, impressed. I thought you would take much longer to realise," Luhan has now taken a seat next to Yixing, leaning comfortable on his shoulder, "so you want some advice from your hyungs? I can only tell you that the first thing you need to do is to eliminate all your enemies - start with Tao. Oh fuck, Minseok, don't give me this look, it's not like I'm telling him to stab him with a fork and leave the guy to bleed to death. No, no, there are more sublime methods of making your competition evaporate. Use your strengths, your powers to bring him further away from Sehunnie".

"My healing powers"?

At that point there was nothing much that could save Yixing. His hyung gave him such a look that could burn anybody with shame. It was obvious that Luhan will  just pretend it never happened, that this dumb question has never been asked. No, he just close his eyes, let out a sigh and called for Jongdae. The man came almost immediately so Yixing was close to be sure that he has been listening to their conversation at the door.

"Jongdae, my good man, please, do explain to Yixing how you keep Tao away from your brother".

"I make him practice singing".

"And how does that help"?

"He doesn't have time to pester him. Try it, once Tao and Sehun don't spend all their free time chatting they may grow apart and then... it is your chance"!

Yixing glanced from Jogdae to Luhan-hyung to Minseok-hyung. They all had determined expressions and rolled their fists into 'fighting' sign. It was surprising how all of them found it perfectly normal that Yixing was in love with the youngest of their band and even more - how they were showing their support.

"You can schedule some additional dance classes for him, he needs them anyway. And then... Then you can just shamelessly try and seduce this innocent boy that would be suffering from loneliness and uncertainties, wondering whether Tao stopped caring for him".

Luhan-hyung's plan was so detailed and likely to succeed that it scared Yixing  it almost seemed as if he has been plotting it for a long time. His appearances might be of an angel and erroneously innocent but his mind definitely wasn't.

"But how do I arrange dance classes for Tao"? Yixing couls swear that Luhan-hyung rolled his eyes while winking at Minseok-hyung, who chuckled lightly. Then he pulled his phone.

"Do you need everything to be done for you? Oh, hello hyung! Yes, yes, everything is just fine," apparently Luhan didn't like to waste time and he just decided to tackle with the matter on the spot, "we have been talking among some of the members and we think that Tao is really behind with dancing, don't you agree hyung? Yes, yes, exactly - he lacks this something. Additional practice for him? But hyung, he already has a lot of schedule to carry on... Oh well, right, then set him some. Yes, yes, thank you".

And so Luhan has provided Tao with more dance classes which could open an endless number of opportunities for Yixing to catch and use. After all, these hyungs of his were really something else.

 

 


	4. Why one should always be aware of their actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plot has been set, the characters have been chosen. Now the puppeter has to pull the strings and let the show begin.

"But why"? Tao tried yet again to reason their manager not to arrange additional dance practice for him, "It's not like I'm worse than Jongdae-hyung".

This statement, of course, was met with a strong opposition from Jongdae and a choir of loud laughs from the rest of the team. Indeed, Tao was not that much worse than Jongdae was. But nobody needed Jongdae busy for any wicked reasons.

Ultimately, Tao had to give up and accept his miserable fate. Naturally, all of the members comforted him and encouraged to try his best so he could quickly gain an approval of the teacher. And all of them did it rather half-heartedly (as Kris has also been filled in about the whole story and, surprisingly, showed his full support for the cause saying that 'seeing Tao and Sehun together feels just inappropriate').

However, even if Tao was now out of the picture (or at the very least – a little bit more out of the picture) it was still Yixing who was supposed to act. And he didn't know how. At the mere thought of Sehun, he would burst into a panic attack, feeling more and more insecure about himself. What was there to like about him anyway. He once again glanced at Luhan and Minseok.

They were fighting again. That was nothing unusuall for the two as their relationship has mostly consisted of fight and quarrels. Luhan was sitting stiffly on the couch, flipping through a magazine, not reading the articles at all. His gaze was fixed at Minseok's back. The older man was sitting at the table with Kris. They were chatting and drinking coffee. Yixing was sure that both of them were aware of Luhan's intense stare. Minseok seemed to relish it, as if he was punishing Luhan for some evil act he surely have had to commit. Kris – he seemed to be much amused by the situation but played along well, leaning on closer towards Minseok and trying out his coffe. The magazine slipped away from Luhan's hands.

Yixing envied it. Even during a fight or when they weren't talking to each other – he envied them that certainty that there was someone out there for them. Always. He pulled off his phone and looked at the contact photo of Sehunnie. A arrogant smile and a mischievous spark in his eyes. He wanted to see him, he wanted to talk to him. Badly. And so he dialled his number. Unknowingly, unwillingly, unconsciously. What's more – Sehun picked up almost immediately.

"Hyuu~uung"?

Nothing. Yixing was unable to produce a sound, let alone to form a word or a sentence.

"Hyung? Are you there"?

Crap, he had to answer somehow or else he will think it was a prank.

"Se-sehun-nie"?

Yixing's voice was shaking. All three boys, upon hearing Yixing call out the maknae's name, turned towards him. Now it wasn't the time for a stupid fight or for revenge – it was finally Yixing's move.

"Yes hyung, it's me, Sehun-ah. I'm glad you're calling, I missed updates from your half".

Casually, he said it so casually. He was glad Yixing called him.

"We are all fine – practising hard. How about you... you all?" he almost, almost asked only about Sehun. Well, he certainly wanted to ask only about Sehun.

"It's boring without you here... I miss Luhan-hyung and Minseok-hyung's fights and Jongdae-hyung's lame jokes. Baekhyun-hyung's pranks are not enough for me. I miss hyung's music too".

Right, when they were living together in Korea, they had a piano in the dorm. Yixing used to play on it all the time to the annoyance of most of the members. Sehun, on the other hand, would also sit there and listen. He would never say anything, nor give any compliments or critique, he would just listen and then go straight to his room.

"I can play for you, if you want me to".

He said it without thinking. Kris burst out laughing soundlessly, Minseok rolled his eyes at the cheesiness of this offer. Only Luhan-hyung showed Yixing a thumb-up and grinned like a five-year-old boy who has been just presented with a large box of marshmallows or candy.

Since he's already said it, he should be firm about it.

"I can play for you, we have a piano here. Do you want me to"?

His voice wasn't shaking anymore. He stood up and walked towards the instrument. Seated and prepared to hit the piano keys any moment, he waited for Sehun to speak again.

As seconds passed he started to wonder if the youngster haven't disconnected the call at his hyung's weirdness. Yixing was just about to speak, to cry out to him and ask him to listen to him play – but Sehun was first.

"Play for me, hyung".


	5. Heal it then kill it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music is the food of love, music and poetry. Too much food can still kill you, though.

"Play for me".

And so Yixing played. He hasn't thought of what to play, he just let his fingers lead the way. After a while he realised it was one of Elgar's sonatas. He should have played some theme from a love song, from something current that Sehun knew. From one of their songs even.

But he started playing this sonata and there was no backing off – he had to finish it once he has started.

The other three guys were silently staring at him, at his slim fingers jumping on and off keys, at his desperate eyes that Sehun couldn't see. Kris was playing aimlessly with his bracelet. Minseok was holding onto his cup tightly. Luhan was just sitting still. But Yixing didn't pay much attention to them – all he was focusing on was the silence on the other side of this phone call. He continued to play.

The music rang in his ears, filling the air, and Yixing felt safe. He didn't want it to end, he was scared of what could happen next. He wasn't prepared to hear anything from Sehun, he wasn't prepared to hear nothing from him either. He just wanted this moment to last longer, as long as possible, because for the time being Sehun was listening only to him and he didn't have to worry his words would fail him – music spoke for him accurately enough.

Yet, the sonata was soon to come to an end. He didn't want to stop, nor did he want to start another piece. He both wanted and didn't want to be left unprotected against Sehun's poisonous tongue and sharp comments. He played the last note of the song – his fingers trembled as he rested them back onto his laps. Silence that was normally reassuring for Yixing now has become too long, too intimate and too full of suspense.

"Greet the guys from me".

Just like that – it has ended. A cold clicking sound of the ended call filled Yixing's consciousness. He folded his fists.

Kris stood up. Ha may have wanted to come closer to Yixing, to put his big hand on the younger's shoulder and tell him it will be alright without speaking at all. He has never got the chance as the door to their dorm opened and a furious Tao has stormed inside, followed by just as furious Jongdae.

"I am not doing this again, I don't have to"!

"Yes you have, until our teacher says otherwise".

"I dance better than you"!

After a muttered _not really_ , Jongdae said out loud: "I sing, I don't have to dance as well as Yixing-hyung or Kai".

"And I rap".

"You'd have to rap at least on Kris' level to be anywhere near being let off the hook".

That, most probably, was a one step too far. Tao's face went blank. Jongdae has, by then, realised how much of a dick he was (not that he hadn't known before). Tao passed him by in the corridor and shut the door loudly behind him. He went out. No one followed him, no one even moved to show a slightest intention of doing so.

Luhan's hands found Minseok's, they were still sitting at the table (the quarrel they have had already long-forgotten). Yixing still sat at the piano with his fists clenched, he was pointlessly looking at his whitening knuckles.

"At least at my level, what am I? A mediocre"?

"Yes". A choir of four voices answered him with conviction. He hissed, "You shouldn't have said that, Jongdae".

With that, the topic has been closed and there was no need to talk about it any more than that. Tao would eventually forgive Jongdae in a few hours and come back apologetic to his hyung. There were more important issues.

"That was huge, Yixing," Luhan rested his head on Minseok's shoulder, "I have never imagined you could have been capable of doing something as bold. _I can play for you, do you want me to_ , I am almost positive that Sehunnie must have been really surprised".

Jongdae looked puzzled.

"Greeting from Sehun," Minseok murmured as he rose. He refilled his mug with some coffee but remained standing, not taking back his place under Luhan's head. Luhan briefed Jongdae on what has happened while he wasn't here quickly.

"And he just hung up? He said nothing more than that? Are you sure"?

"Are you implying that we have trouble hearing or that we are stupid, Jongdae"?

Minseok was still standing, sipping on his coffee, eyeing Yixing curiously. Jongdae smirked as if saying 'both' and it has earned him a kick from Luhan.

"Yixing, I think that Sehun has realised," the oldest man was the first to address him directly since the call has ended.

"Realised what"? Only now Yixing relaxed his fists and looked at his hyung.

"That you love him".

"But I don't. I just want to be close with him, with my dongsaeng".

"Then talk with him about sex and sports, that's how friends bond. You play piano for your love".

"I love him," he said it slowly and silently, "I love him".

Yixing's confession echoed for a moment as he repeated _I love him_ a few more times – louder and with more power.

A sound of a ringing phone cut through Yixing's voice. It was Kris'. He left to take the phone call.

"If you love him, stop acting like a martyr and take some action. I have had enough of your whining, Yixing".

It was the first time they had seen Minseok that angry. He wasn't screaming but his voice was firm and his eyes were cold. Minseok was angry. It was the first time they had seen him angry at all. He thought that they have already made up from the fight they obviously had but, apparently, it must have been something serious.

"You'll have an opportunity to do so soon, Yixing. Guys, we are heading to Korea in a week".

Kris has just finished talking with Junmyeon and their manager. They are to practice and promote together for their next album so they have to go to Korea. _It sucks, I hate winters in Seoul_ was Kris' commentary for that fact. He muttered something about it being late and that they should go to sleep while he finds Tao and brings him home.

Just as he was to leave, Kris turned and looked at Minseok and Luhan, "Make up. You can have my bedroom for tonight. Just make up. You," he nodded at Yixing, "make sure they are inseparable again before I get back. I will be waiting for your call and only then I am stepping into this home again".

He opened the door, "I wanna see you laugh again in the morning, hyung".


	6. Speech Is Golden, Silence Is Overrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long to finish this chapter~~ Sorry! Now, now... I hope you enjoy it, I would appreciate any feedback :)

"Okay," once the doors were closed Yixing turned to face his two friends, "so, what is it about"?

 

Minseok sat down on the bed and crossed his arms, fixing his gaze on Yixing. Sure, Minseok-hyung might have been cute- and adorable-looking but once he was serious about something, he was dead serious. Luhan-hyung, on the other hand, stood there looking at the older man. Therefore the fault must have been Luhan's, Yixing deduced.

 

"Wufan wants you to make up before tomorrow, is that possible"?

 

Neither answered with words. Minseok did nothing at all and Luhan changed his gaze from longing to desperate. Well then, the issue was supposedly grave. As if he hadn't enough problems of his own he was to deal with this too.

 

"Should I leave you two alone so you can talk"?

 

"Yes"!

 

"No".

 

And so Yixing was torn between the unsolved dilemma. He looked at Luhan and then again at Minseok, he decided to listen to the latter.

 

"You can stay," said Minseok, "and tell Wufan in the morning that we are all good, birds chirping around and angels flying with their little love-poisoned-arrows. Tell him that so he doesn't trouble his little pretty head too much worrying about us".

 

Yixing didn't feel comfortable with that at all.

 

"Putting Yifan aside, I would really like you to reconcile, hyung".

 

Minseok didn't really answer to that in any way. He just lied down and turned his face towards the wall. Luhan sat beside him, biting onto his lower lip.

 

Yixing also sat down, leaning with his back on the door. He tried to remember anything that could have made Minseok so upset. There was this recent interview in which Luhan, again, held onto his hand almost the whole time (though Minseok told him not to do that in interviews). But Yixing doubted this mess would be because of something so trivial (after all, Luhan never listened to anyone if they told him to keep his hands off of Minseok in public). Yixing couldn't find any other event in his memory that could have inclined any fault on Luhan's side.

 

"Don't touch me"!

 

Yixing woke up abruptly. He was still sitting with his back to the door. Disorientated, he looked at his hyungs. Minseok was now standing next to the bed, panting. Luhan was sitting just like he was before Yixing fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

"Don't touch me"...

 

"Minseok-hyung, what's wrong"?

 

Minseok turned, as if he only now remembered Yixing was there. His eyes were puffy and red, had he been crying? He shook his head, "it's nothing, Yixing, really, nothing".

 

"That's not true. Something is wrong and you can't fix it if you don't talk to each other".

 

Maybe Yixing shouldn't have meddle with not his affairs. For a moment both Luhan and Minseok looked at him. It was a long while, as if they were debating in their minds what to do now. Luhan, apparently found the answer first, as he stood up and just left the room without a word. Yixing raised, he wanted to follow him to drag him back, to make them work things out.

 

"Don't," Minseok lied back down, "don't trouble yourself. We will be fine tomorrow, we always are".

 

Yixing wondered, tough, because this seemed nothing like 'always'.

 

* * *

 

Apparently, the two were just fine in the morning, greeting each other with a warm hug. How had they made up not talking about the issue at all? For that Yixing had no answer. He was glad it was all back to normal but he felt uneasy about it, still. Wouldn't it be better to talk, to sort everything out, to clear up all the misunderstandings? That was what Yixing thought, that was what he would have done if it was him and... And?

 

"Sehun"... A whisper escaped his mouth.

 

An energetic pat on his shoulder followed. It was Kris. He seemed tired but smiled to Yixing, "you will see him in a few hours. I just hope you two won't give me as much worries as these fellas," he motioned towards Luhan and Minseok, "oh, I know them way too well to get tricked. Do you, at least, know what is it about"?

 

Yixing shook his head. Kris mimicked and went back to munching on his toast. He truly was a good leader, a good person and a good friend. He might, to some, seem harsh and cold but it is not so at all: he is a nice guy. Who else would chase after Tao half a night throughout the streets of Beijing? Yixing skimmed through all of the members. No one beside Kris would.

 

"Anyway, guys," Jongdae butted in into their conversation, "how long until we are to drop the new album"?

 

"No idea, they only said to go back to Seoul," Kris took a bite of his toast, "but it has to be at least a few months, right? All the recording, choreography and other crap"...

 

Indeed, there was a lot of work to be done before each and every album being put out. Later this day, they were sent a few sample songs that were likely to be on their album. The six of them gathered in the provisional studio they arranged in one of the rooms of their dorm.

 

The first song was upbeat and lively. Kris winced at every cheesy line of the lyrics (which was every line of these lyrics). Lay tilted his head, as if he was trying to move it with the rhythm but couldn't.

 

The second one was definitely meant for the rappers of EXO. The electronic music was mixed with some basic beat and violin parts on the choruses (which were totally out of place). There were no lyrics yet, they were supposed to write them on their own, perhaps. Kris winced a little, glancing at Tao, "you like it"? The younger one just shrugged his arms.

 

The next four songs sounded pretty much the same to all of them, slow, ballad-ish and quite boring, but, hey, it wasn't their role to talk about the quality of the crap they were getting people to buy, was it?

 

The one that followed had caught their ears. It had fast tempo but the melody was rather slow, there was some light piano in the background. No lyrics yet. 

 

The remaining three songs were deemed by all six of them unappealing and crappy.

 

"Ten songs and only one is decent, huh"?

 

"Don't complain, Jongdae, could have been worse," sighed Minseok and fell deep into the armchair.

 

"Worse? Like what"?

 

"Like no album at all... I don't know," the oldest of them closed his eyes and put his hand over them. He seemed tired.

 

"But this one track was really"...

 

"It's Jonghyun-hyung's," announced Jongdae, not giving Luhan the chance to finish, "I texted Baekhyun and he said so".

 

"Well," Yifan rose and left the room (heading probably towards kitchen), yelling to them from the depths of their dorm, "that explains it all, if it's Jonghyun's. Anyway, anybody want a beer"?

That was a brilliant on Kris' part. A cold beer and a nice film would make it all better, would make them greet their teeth and overlook the fact they were soon going to promote all this crap. The fact that soon they have to smile about it and praise the songs.

 

"Can we watch a non-Chinese one for a change, please"?

 

Minseok's suggestion was met with mild protests on the Chinese faction of their group but the authority of the eldest hyung, which Minseok definitely possessed, weighted the votes in favour of a James Bond movie. All in all, everybody was satisfied with the choice.

 

Slowly, the disappointment with the new album started to fade a little until all they cared for was who could name more actresses from Bond movies.

 

* * *

 

The few days they had before going back to Korea flew by in no-time being spent mostly on attempts not to think about the new songs, the new choreographies awaiting them to learn, new crazy hairstyles that surely had already been decided for everybody...

 

They managed to get past the airport with little disturbance from fans and soon found themselves accommodated in the business class.

 

"I really hope we do stay in Korea for quite some time now," Luhan looked around, fastening his seat belt.

 

"You still afraid of flying, hyung"?

 

A stupid question by Jongdae. Very stupid, indeed. Luhan gave him a glare and wrapped himself tightly with his hoodie, then sunk into his seat.

 

Every flight was a torture to Luhan. He was too afraid to even move. Normally, Minseok would hold his hand throughout the whole thing but today he took a seat further away, next to Yifan. Pitiful thing, Luhan's hand laid stretched out, yearning for somebody's palm clasped around his.

 

Yixing looked towards Minseok for a moment, hopeful that his hyung would put aside the grudge and help their friend through this nightmare. Minseok did notice him staring but did no more than smile and go back to conversing vividly with Yifan about some basketball player and his outstanding performance in last night's game.

 

Yixing sighed and sat down next to Luhan. For a moment he was hesitant, "Are you very scared, hyung"? Luhan just clenched his fists. Yes, he was freaking out, he was freaking scared out of his mind.

 

Yixing put his hand over Luhan's hand and squeezed it lightly. It was okay, if he needed him to, Yixing could stay like that until they landed. He could just think about what to say when he sees Sehun in a few hours, how to act, what to do if Sehun avoids him...

 

"Yixing"!

 

He opened his eyes and blinked few times.

 

"Yixing, you can let go now, we have just landed".

 

Oh, he must have fallen asleep. Yixing stood up, freeing Luhan-hyung in the mean-time. It was time to go.

 

There were a lot of fans gathered on the airport, waiting to see them. It took them nearly an hour to walk from the immigration checkpoint to the car.

 

"Hyung".

 

Just when they have entered their van, a low voice greeted them. Correction, it greeted only one of them.

 

"Hyung".

 

Yixing pinched himself but he could still see Sehun very clearly, sitting on the front seat.

 

"I came to get you, hyung".

 


End file.
